Coming Home
by Mrz.TaylorBlack
Summary: Taylor is a girl who found out she is a werewolf, fell in love with Seth Clearwater, and got her heart broken all in the same year. But will she go back to La Push when Seth and Sam need her the most.
1. Going Back

**A/N- THIS WAS ABOUT A DREAM I HAD, AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD STORY.**

**Preface: Feeling**

I was thinking, oh no! Seth and Sam are in trouble. I have to help them. But how? Oh this is so frustrating. UGH!! But how do I know they are in trouble? They are on the other side of the U.S. oh well. They need me, that's all I know.…

**Chapter one: Wound Reopened **

"Mom, I have to go take a hike if you know what I mean. Something is wrong with Sam and Seth, I can feel it." I said with panic in my eyes.

"Taylor, last time you went back there you didn't come back for a year and Seth broke your heart…But if its that important, then you can go" My mom said hugging me goodbye. Only her, my dad, and my aunt new I was a werewolf. How I am, well we don't know. It is suppose to be genetic, so I guess I am part Quileute.

"Thanks mom, I will get back ASAP. I love you; tell that to dad and Aunt D." I said with tears in my eyes. Then I ran towards the forest. As soon as I was in the thick underbrush, I took my clothes of and BOOM. I was a werewolf again. (Well, technically shape-shifter, as I found out when I first changed.

_Sam, are you and Seth alright?? I had this feeling that something was wrong…_

_Taylor, everything is fine now. It's just that the Cullen's are back again…_

_What!?!? There back?? But how. I thought they left? _

_They come back around every 70 years or so, and it's that time again. Can you come to La Push and stay for awhile, just for precaution? _

_Yah, sure. I'll be there in a couple of days, tell Emily I said hi and that I miss her._

_Ok, I am happy that you're coming back… Seth was hoping you would to…_

That did it, the hole in my heart torn open again… I felt Sam change back to give me some alone time, and that's what I needed…

As I ran back to La Push, I thought about a lot of things. Life and love. Especially love. Even though he broke my heart and a lot of promises, I still loved Seth Clearwater. I never knew about the imprinting thing until he imprinted on Kristen. The prom queen, cheerleading captain, student council president, of course….Wow I'm almost there. Just entered Washington State. I never knew I could run that fast. They told me I was faster than Leah was, and she was the fastest ever. She's Seth's sister. She stopped changing a long time ago. I think I will be in La Push in 45 minutes.

Line

_Taylor, just to let you know, when you get back we are going to meet the Cullen's to re-negotiate the treaty._

_Are you sure about this Sam? The Cullen's have caused our pack nothing but grief. I really don't want to go and meet them. If they didn't come in the first place, Seth wouldn't be a werewolf, so he wouldn't have been alive to break my heart and you with Emily…_

_Jacob is still with them, and the Cullen's aren't so bad once you give them a chance. _

_Fine, but I won't like it. And I'm going to show it. _

_That's how Leah was…. How much longer, we need to start soon._

_Give me a few seconds…_

And that's all it took for me to meet Sam in the clearing.

_Where is Seth??_

_He is already at there house, catching up._

_Oh, where is there house?_

_Just by the Sol Duc River. From here about 10 miles._

_Okay, I'll beat you there _

_It's on!!_

And we took of for the house. It took me all but 10 minutes. It took Sam 14 minutes. I was happy about that. Sam went ahead of me and came back in his human form. All of a sudden I smelled vampire.

"Sam, I noticed Taylor had no clothes to change into, so Rosalie offered to give Taylor on outfit to wear…" The vampire said

"Thank you Edward. How are Bella and Renesmee? "Sam said handing me the clothes and shoes.

"All good, all good. Thanks for asking." After he said that he was back in the house in 2 seconds.

"I'll go ahead, but I'll wait for you on the porch." Sam said walking away; I waited for him to be out of sight to change back. And I did.

Ok, did Rosalie mean to give me all brand new designer stuff? Like black Jimmy Choo pumps, DKNY skinny jeans, a black DKNY jacket with this really cute BCBG purple tank? WOW!! Everything fit perfectly.

So I changed and met Sam on the porch.

"Wow. You. Look. Good…." Sam said

"Thanks, now lets go make peace with the stinking vampires."


	2. Blood Lust

**A/N- sorry for the lack of updates, this chapter will get you going!**

***

Seth POV

Wow, Taylor looks good. Kristen, remember Kristen.

"Stop staring at me you pervert." Taylor Spat at me. Whatever

Whoa, what's Jasper's problem?? He looks like he's in pain. I thought he got over that years ago.

"So, what happened with Bella, if that happens again while we are here, do we have permission to change him or her?" Carlisle said with compassion.

"yes, that is acceptable. Apart from that, the same treaty from last time." Sam said with the pack authority.

"Jasper, NO!!" Edward yelled, hurling himself at Jasper, who launched himself at Taylor.

"But I want HER!!" He snarled. The really big one, the male, went and held Jasper back, who was a foot away from Taylor

***

"Stop staring at me you Pervert." I spat at Seth.

"So, what happeded with Bella, if that happens again while we are here, do we have permission to change him or her?" Carlisle said.

"Yes, that is acceptable. Apart from that, the same treaty form last time." Sam said with the pack authority.

"Jasper, NO!!" Edward yelled, hurling himself at Jasper, who launched himself at me.

"But I want HER!!" he snarled. The really big one, the male, went and held Jasper back, who was a foot from my face.

"Edward, Emmett and Alice, get Jasper out the back door. Rose, Bella, Sam and Seth, take Taylor out the front door." Carlisle said looking at me. I looked over to where Sam was, now there was a big Black wolf. He nudged me towards the door, with a few vampires following me, I went out the front door.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled

"Ok, I am going to explain this to you how Edward explained it to me. You know how some people like vanilla ice cream, some like strawberry? Well, some peoples blood are like that for vampires, only a million times stronger. How it's a werewolves blood, I really don't know." Bella explained.

"Ok, whatever. Rosalie, thanks for the clothes." I said

"your welcome. Do you need anything else?" She asked.

"Um, yah. Can I use your phone to call my mom?"

"Yes here." Then she took her phone out of her pocket.

"Thanks" I said then walked away from them, and dialed my moms number.

"Hello, Melissa Scott speaking." She said.

"Hi mom, its Taylor. I'm going to have to stay here for a year or so. Just for precaution, ok?"

"Yah, that's fine sweetie, I miss you" she said

"I miss you to, tell dad , aunt D, and Ayanna I love them and miss them." I said with tears building up in my eyes.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." I said then hung up the phone, crying now.

I walked back to the group. Rosalie took her phone back.

"Taylor, can I talk to you in privet?" Seth asked

"Yah, whatever." I said then we headed towards the forest. As we got in to the thick underbrush, I stopped. "So, talk"

"Taylor, why did you come back?" He asked.

" I had this feeling that you and Sam were in trouble, so I phased and Sam told me that the Cullens came back. He asked me to come back as a precaution."

" And why did you leave the first time, don't tell me it was because I imprinted on Kristen. I can tell that was not the real reason behind your motives."

" I really don't want to tell you the real reason I left seth, its to embarrassing to admit to. I never wanted it to happen, but now I don't regret it." I said with fierceness.

" The hell you wont tell me!!." Seth yelled.


	3. Ayanna Sue

" Seth, how could you do this to me? Do you want to know the real reason I went back to Florida? I was, was….. Pregnant with your child!! She is back in Florida, my sister is raising her. And you give me all this crap!" Gosh, he was so stubborn.

"But female wolves can't get pregnant, Leah tried very hard."

"Like I know how! But you are the father of my baby, weather you or I like it or not. And I don't!"

"Okay, okay. So, I really am a father… Wow. Can I meet her?" Seth asked.

I cooled off, "Yes, but not as her father. Until she starts phasing," I saw the look on his face, "If she starts phasing, is when I'm going to tell her that I'm her mother, and that you her father. Right now, Brooke is raising her as her mother. So, yes, you can meet her. As a 'Family Friend'."

"Okay, what's her name?" he looked hopeful.

"Ayanna Sue Scott, her middle name after your mother… I knew you would want that."

"Ayanna, do you know what that means in Quileute? Beautiful flower. And thank you for giving her Sue for her middle name. It means a lot to me."

"Seth, your-" I was cut short by the sudden stench of vampire.

"It's me, Jacob, with Renesmee. She wants to talk to Taylor. Alone. Okay Seth?" Jacob asked.

"Yah, see you later Taylor." He said then walked back to the house.

Um, why would she want to talk to me?

"Taylor, please don't give Seth a hard time. He is my closest brother, and I don't want to see him get hurt. I know how you feel, I found out Jacob, before he imprinted on me, was in love with Bella: my mother! But I dealt with it!"

"Yah, well you got the good end. After everything, you were with Jacob, and Bella already had Edward. Me, I got screwed over, and with a kid! Until she starts phasing, if she does, my sister is raising her! Because Seth got me pregnant!! At 16!" I blew up at her.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. But that is the past, look ahead to the future. You have a brighter pathahesd. Always remember that…" She said, walking away. Huh? That last part was weird. Oh well, what to do now?

"Taylor, I have bad news." Sam said coming towards me, with pain in his eyes.

"What is it Sam, can I help?" I asked with fear.

"No, you can't. It's Emily, she died…" He said, on the verge of tears.

"Oh my god Sam, I am so sorry." I said then gave him a hug.

"It's ok, it was coming anyways. Do you know why I didm't stop phasing and grow old with Emily?" I shook my head no. "Aloce had a premonition, about Emily, dead, then one of me, with a girl. We were marrying each other. Do you know who that girl was?" Sam asked, with a hopefull look in his eyes.

"No, Sam, where are you going with this?"

"It was you. Taylor, I am suppose to marry you…" Sam said looking sown at me.

"What!?!?" Oh my god. I then pulled away from him. "Sam, are you crazy?" And I belived he was.

"Yes, crazy about you…" He said with very bug puppy dog eyes. Even though he was a grown wolf…

"Ok, Sam, this can't work. I have a child! She is back In Florida with my sister. Seth is going to meet her. Weather he loves me back or not, I still love him!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"Oh, well I did not know that… I am sorry. But you have a kid? What is her name?" Sam asked.

"Her name is Ayanna Sue."

"Beautiful flower. It is a very pretty name. Well think about everything I've told you , ok?"

I couldn't form any words, so I nodded my head yes.


	4. Back in Time

**A/N-This chapter is set back to when Alice had the premonition about Sam, Emily, and Taylor**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Twilight characters, so don't sue me!**

**Chapter Four- Back in Time**

**BPOV**

I don't want to leave Forks, Charlie, and everything here. Renesmee had grown so much in these past five years. Though she looks and acts like she's 13, she is turning six this September. She is now into boys, well, one boy. Well, he's not really human, but you know what I mean.

"Mom," Renesmee said. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, I was just thinking" I replied

"About..?" She asked

"Um…." I didn't want to tell her she was becoming a young woman, well, kinda.

"She was thinking about how much you've grown up in the past few years." Edward said. Damn, I forgot to put my shield up, there we go.

"Thanks Edward." I said with a sour tone to my voice.

"Any time dear." Edward said, then he smiled my favorite crooked smile, I was breathless again. I was waiting for the blush to return to my face, then I remembered, it wouldn't.

"Oh no!" Alice said, dropping a glass vase. Her eyes were distant, like she wasn't seeing the living room, and she probably wasn't.

"What!?!? How could Sam do that to Emily, and who was that other girl?" Edward said in shock.

Jasper was over to her in an instant. He was shaking her, "Alice, what are you seeing? What's wrong?" He begged.

"Sam, Emily? Edward, what did she see?" What was wrong with Sam and Emily, were they hurt?

"Alice saw, Emily… Dead. And afterward, Sam marrying a girl…" Edward said, the smile gone away from his face.

"What, why? When?" I stammered.

"About 70 years from now, we were at the wedding. Rosalie, of all people, was the Maid of Honor. Well, I probably couldn't have predicted that, no pun intended." Alice said

"Hey, what does that mean?" Rosalie said from upstairs.

"Well, she was a werewolf, I saw it from your point of view. And, you hate werewolves!" Alice said, stating the obvious.

"Why you little demon pixie, you will regret those words. I will hurt-" She was cut off by Jasper.

"Rosalie and Alice, you need to calm down, we need to figure out what we are going to do about this." Jasper said, then It looked like they relaxed, I know that I did.

Carlisle finally spoke up and said something about the current situation.

"Well, we can deal with it when the time comes." He said calmly.

"Do we tell Sam?" Esme asked.

"Yes, we should, he deserves to know about this." Edward said, sitting on the couch next to me.

"So, we need to go sometime soon, before people get suspicious about us." Jasper said.

"Well, there is no better time than now, let's get going!" Emmett, said. Not so calmly.

"Yes, we do need to leave love, I'm sorry, but Charlie is going to have to say goodbye to you, for awhile." Edward said, looking at me with deep sorrow in his eyes.

"I really don't wan to, but let's go…" Then, we got everything ready to go, then we left.


	5. Answers and Makeovers

**Chapter Five: Answers**

**TPOV**

So I phased and went back to the Cullen's. I wanted to know everything about Alice's premonition. As I slowed to a stop, I saw I pile of clothes folded, with a card that said :

_To Taylor,_

_We are always here when, and if you need us._

_From Rosalie_

Wow, blondie really does have a heart. Why she is being nice to me, well I hope I find out. So I got dressed, walked up the porch and hesitated, remembering the last time I was In there…

"_But I want HER!!" and he launched himself at me._

"It's ok, he's not here right now." A high soprano voice said to me.

So I came in and I found the little vampire sitting on the couch, alone.

"Hi, my name is Alice, we didn't get to meet properly last time. My guess is that you want to know abut my premonition of you and Sam getting married, is that correct?" She asked, smiling.

"Yah, I thought you couldn't see werewolves, I was wondering about that." I said, knowing that wasn't the real thing I wanted to ask her about the premonition.

"Oh, I saw it from Rosalie's point of view." She said with this really big smile on her face.

"Well, can you give me the details of the wedding?" I asked, with pure hope in my voice.

"Well, Rose was your maid of honor. And Esme and I were your planners. Your daughter was the flower girl. She will be beautiful. Here, I'll draw it out." She said, starting to draw on the paper that was on the table. She drew the most beautiful wedding I have ever seen.

I started to tear up when I said, "When, when is the wedding?"

"July 22 of next year." Alice said, with the smile on her face getting bigger every time she answered my questions.

"Thank you so much, I have one more question, but it's not about the wedding. Why I blondie so nice to me, Sam told me she was a mean shrew."

Alice laughed. "Oh, I think she wants to tell you herself…. Go up to the 2nd floor, first door on your left." She beamed.

"Thanks"

"Anytime." She said, walking out the back door.

I went up stairs, to the door on the left. I was about the knock when I heard a voice say, "Go ahead and come in." so I did.

"Come and sit." She said, patting the spot next to her on her bed. I walked over there and sat.

"What's this all about?" I asked

"The news might shock you, but it is true. I checked it over and over again. Taylor… You are my great great niece…."

* * *

"WHAT!?!? I. Am. Your. Niece!!! No way, this isn't possible." I shrieked

"I checked five times, it's on your mothers' side."

"I can't believe it, wow… You're my aunt?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am." She said then hugged me. There was a vampire stench, but I didn't care. I just got my aunt. "Ok, so I know that you don't have a place to stay while you're here, so would you want to stay here?" She asked with a smile.

"Eh, I can get used to the vampire stench." I said sarcastically.

"Yay!! I can't wait! You are going to have the master bedroom next to mine. Are you ready to go shopping for furniture and clothes?" She said politely.

"Have you seen my hair? Can I please take a shower first?" I pleaded.

"Yes, would you like a blow-dryer, flat-iron, curler?" She asked me.

"Yes, that would be perfect!"

"Oh, and you can use my make-up, not that you really need it. Can Alice and I do your hair and everything?" She asked hopefully, and with the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, of course." I said, very terrified. Then, all I saw was a streak of black and white.

"Yay! Ok, come with me. I'll show you to the guest bathroom, so you can shower. What are your clothes size?? Alice said, walking me to the bathroom.

"Um, nine long in pants, medium in shirts, nine and a half in shoes. Ok" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes, perfect. Now go take a shower and take all the time you need. Here's the towels, wash clothes, shampoo's, conditioners, soaps, exetera. Ok, are you good?"

"Um, yah, sure. Alice, if I'm part Quileute, wouldn't Blondie be part Quileute to?" I asked

"She isn't. You are related to her on your mom's side. You are Quileute on you're dads side."

"How do you know the" She cut me off.

"No questions, now take a shower."

"Thanks, for every thing." I said with feeling.

"Your welcome. And thank you for coming into Rosalie's life, ever since she found out about you, she hasn't been a heartless shrew." She said then left.

"HEY!!" Rosalie yelled.

Wow, this has been a stressful day. Marriage and family. Ugh, at least I can take a shower.

So I got in and started the calming process, and every time I thought of Sam, or Seth for that matter, I had to start over. After twenty minutes, I finally got out and found my clothes gone. So I just wrapped the towel around me and headed to Rosalie's room, but was intercepted by a certain someone.

"Hey Taylor, do you want to go cliff diving in a little bit?" He asked.

"Sorry Sam, But I have the afternoon planned with Aunt Rose, we're going to go furniture and clothes shopping, I'm moving in!" I said happily.

"What!?!? Move in with the leeches? You know what, you're just like Jacob. A leech lover!!" He stormed away.

"But, Sam…" I said, crying. I felt someone behind me.

"It's ok. Lets get you to Rose." I heard Bella say. I shook my head yes. As we entered, I saw the pain on Rosalie's face.

"Taylor, I'm so sorry. I would've stopped him if I new what he was going to do. But, it's in the past, so lets get you done up!! Alice and I went to beautician school, so can we cut and color your hair to?" She asked me, gosh, what have they not done.

"Um, sure? Hey, can I put some clothes on?"

"Put this terry-cloth robe on, and come through here, into my bathroom…" So I put on the very comfortable robe on, and stepped through the double doors, and WOW!!!

"It, looks like a mini salon in here! This is so cool!" I said with awe.

"Well, just sit down, relax, while we get you done up." Alice said, motioning for me to sit in the salon chair.

The weird thing was, I don't remember falling asleep….

* * *

A/N-THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE LONGER FROM NOW ON, REVIEW THEN I WILL POST MORE CHPATERS, UNTIL NEXT TIME, TWILHGTFAN4EVER13


	6. Dreams

**A/N- Sorry for the lack of updates, you know school and everything…**

***

Ok, ok. Breathe, breathe. I can do this. It's just my wedding day. Nothing to big. This is the best day ever. I love Sam and he loves me, so I know that this is right. "Meet you mommy." My little daughter, Ayanna said, going down the aisle. Everything will be fine, Sam is waiting for you.

"Taylor, you need to breathe. I'll meet you down there." Rosalie said, arm in arm with Jacob. My Maid of Honor and Sam's Best man.

Carlisle was standing by me, he was going to give me away. My dad could not be here, he was in a better place now.

"Taylor, you need to calm down, you're sweating your face off. Well, it's my time." Alice said, heading down the aisle with Seth, Sam's other best man.

"It's ok Taylor. This is your wedding day. Don't be nervous." Carlisle said, smiling at me.

"Ok, happy. Think happy." I said to my self.

"Taylor, remember. Count to five then start going. And Carlisle, please don't let her fall." My sister Brooke said, arm in arm with Jared. They were the last to go before me.

"Taylor," Carlisle whispered, "It's ok, don't worry. You love Sam and he loves you. That's all that matters today." My father figure said. "It's time." Right after he said that, the doors opened to a blood fest. The wolves were spread out, except for Sam who was standing in front of Brooke. Emmett was holding Jasper back.

"Taylor!" Sam yelled, "Get everyone that is still living out of here!"

"Ok!" I yelled. Then I burst out of my dress in the blink of an eye. I got Brooke out first. I came back and found all the vampires gone, except for Rose and Carlisle. Rose was on her knee's, holding a little girl. Seth was back in his human form. He and Sam looked like they were in pain. Carlisle still looked shocked. Then, I saw the face of the little girl, and then I understood everything.

It was my daughter… Ayanna… She was… dead…

"Who. Did. This. To. My. Little. Girl!?!?" I roared, looking for some intruder, that I never found."

"She cut her finger on a thorn, Jasper just couldn't control himself…" Rosalie said.

"She didn't even know me as her father yet, my baby girl." Seth said, now crying to.

We all started crying, except for Rosalie and Carlisle, who looked like they would cry if they could.

"How could this happen? Why us? Why now? Can we not have just a little time of happiness?" Sam said, looking up at the roof.

"I need to help them go find Jasper, before he gets to far…" Rose said, walking out of the door at a human pace.

"No, I want to get to him first! He killed my little girl and the rest of the guests, including Taylor's family, you aren't just going to take this sitting down, are you Taylor?" Seth said, very enraged.

"Seth, you aren't going after Jasper." I said through my teeth.

"But Taylor, he killed-." I cut him off

"You aren't going after Jasper and killing him, because I am." I said, heading towards the doors.

"Taylor, it's not worth it, trust me." Rose said, blocking my way.

"Get out of my way!!" I roared, taking her by the head and throwing her into the fireplace. Then there was a blood curling scream. I looked back and saw Rosalie in ashes….

***

"Whoa!!" I screamed while waking up all o f a sudden. I started to hyperventilate.

"Taylor, it's ok. It was just a dream. Please, just tell us what happened." Rose pleaded.

"I, I. Oh my god!" I said in between sobs.

Ok, I told myself. It was just a dream. None of that horrible stuff ever happened, nor will I ever happen.

"Ok, it was my wedding day, I was waiting with Carlisle to walk down the aisle. My dad was already dead, natural causes, but he really is alive and healthy right now, anyways. Then they opened the doors so we could start going, and… and… it was a blood fest. The wolves were spread out and Emmett was holding Jasper back. The only human survivor was my sister, Sam was already near her so Jasper didn't dare come towards her. Then I got her out. I came back and found out that Ayanna was… dead." I started sobbing again. I didn't dare tell them that I killed Rosalie.

"It's ok Taylor. I t was just a bad dream. Wait, who is Ayanna?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, well I thought Renesmee or Alice would have told you who she was. She is my daughter." I said matter-of-factly.

"What?! You have a kid? Who's the baby daddy?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I do have a kid. And Seth is the father of my child. Not that I like that fact to much." I muttered the last part. I finally looked into the mirror. "Wow, I always wanted to go dark…"

"Well, let's get you dressed. So we can go shopping!!" The demon pixie, Alice, said.

"Okay, let me guess, you already have an outfit picked out for me?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She screeched. "Now, go get dressed. We have A-LOT of shopping to do!!"

So she gave me an outfit to wear, all designer, again. I got dressed, and looked at my hair a lot. The whole time, thinking about random things. But at one point, I was wondering what I got my self into….

**A/N- Review! I'll give you Taylor Lautner, wait, I'll give you cookies, because he is mine!**


	7. cars and dates

AN-SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES, BEEN SO BUSY. CHAPTERS ARE LONGER AND LONGER NOW!!

* * *

"So, who all is going?" I asked Alice

"Um, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and I are going." She said with glee.

"Are we taking two cars, because I don't think we could fit into your little Porsche." I said unconvinced.

"At one point we'll be in two cars, but we are taking Emmett's jeep right now." She said mischievously.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, everyone that is living in this house has a car of their own, except you. So we are going to get you your dream car! So what is it?" She sang.

"Um, wow. Thanks. You don't have to do this for me, but since you are… I have always wanted black Nissan Titan."

"Okay, do you mind going with Emmett and I to car shop while Rosalie and Esme go furniture shopping?" She asked, jumping up into the seat, which was high up. Well, for her.

"Yah, that's totally fine with me. I trust Rose with picking out my furniture." I said, also getting in the jeep. "So are they dropping us off at the dealership?" I asked, buckling in.

"Are you kidding?" Emmett said in his booming voice while He, Esme, and Rose go into his jeep. "You have to pick out the features, like the stereo system, the seats, and everything else that you wan that goes inside and out." Emmett said as the jeep roared to life. He was driving, Esme was riding shotgun, while Rose, Alice and I were in the backseat.

"Guys, I know that you are doing a lot for me, everything that you possibly could, and this is asking a lot but…" I was hesitant.

"It's ok Taylor, whatever it is you can ask us for." Esme said with a motherly tone.

"Um, ok. You know haw Sam and I are going to get married in a couple of years? Well, I was wondering if he could move in to my room with me." I asked, shutting my eyes while waiting for the answer.

"Taylor, after you fight with Sam, he told me that he was sorry. He also wanted to know if he could move in with you. I told him that if it was ok with you, we are going to build a house for you, in the woods on our property…" Rosalie said with a huge grin on her face. I could tell that Alice was wanting to tell me herself, she was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Oh! Thank you guys so much!! I just don't know what to say..."

"Yes would be nice." Emmett said sarcastically, and then everyone but me smacked him upside the head, and laughed.

"Well, my answer is… YES!!! So can he stay with us until it is built?" I asked, yet again.

"Of course, he's going to be around anyways." Esme said.

"Can you not make it to girly?" I pleaded.

"Okay, whatever you say…" Rosalie said then smiled evilly.

"Esme, don't let her, please don't let her make it girly!" I whined.

"It's ok Taylor, I won't let her." She said in a tone that convinced me.

"So, are we meeting at the mall when we get done with her car?" Emmett asked with disgust on his face.

"Yes we are, and you're not going to go home either, you agreed to this, you go the whole time." Alice said with a tone of disgust. All of a sudden, before it rang, she picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She said then someone on the other line talked to her, then she gave the phone to me. "It's for you." She said.

"Hello?" I said puzzled.

"Taylor," a very familiar voice said, "I am so sorry. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? Please?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course Sam. So, do you want to move into the Cullen house with me?" I asked him, knowing the answer.

"Yes, of course. Hey, do you want to go out to night?" Sam asked.

"Oooh, get some." Emmett said, and once again, everyone smacked him but me.

"Yes, of course. What time, because I am in Seattle right now shopping." I said.

"How about 6 'o clock, meet me in Para Park,** (A/N-MADE UP NAME)**," He said

"Ok, thanks. Bye!" I said, and then hung up. I'm in love.

So in the shortest time it ever took me to get to Seattle, we talked about my family and everything. I felt at ease with everybody here. We arrived at the dealership, and Esme said, "Ok, so meet us at the mall at 12:30" Esme said.

"Ok mom" Alice and Emmett said at the same time and laughed. We got out of the jeep and headed toward the building.

"Okay, so it will take them about two hours to build a custom made car. So that leaves us about thirty minutes to design." Alice said. "Though it will probably end up taking us about ten minutes to design." She said as she opened the doors.

"Ah, Mrs. Cullen. We have been expecting you." A man in a business suit said. "Right this way, no need to explain Mrs. Cullen?" He asked.

"No, thanks anyways." She said then flashed a smile. He looked a little flustered then said under his breath, "That would be illegal." I got it as soon as he said it. He left afterward.

"Well, let's get started." Emmett said.

**(10 minutes later)**

"Well, we have touch screen radio, black leather seats, TV screens in the backs of the headrests, Wi-Fi connection. Oh, and a killer sound system." Emmett said, checking with me. Most of the stuff on there was all their idea, well, everything was all their idea.

"Oh wait! I want the back windshield to have two wolves, one brown and black. With their noses touching." I said, thinking about Sam.

"Like I said before, get some!" Emmett said, and then I was the one that smacked him.

"I would think since I am your niece, that you would try to stop Sam from moving in with me, so I won't 'Get Some'." I said, getting frustrated.

"Well, I… Uh." He was lost for words

"That's right; I love to see him lost for words. Ok, let's submit this." Alice said, clicking the mouse.

"Let's get Taylor something to eat. What 'cha want?" Emmett asked me.

"Um... How 'bout some Italian." I said, thinking of Spaghetti.

"You're in luck. There is this little Italian resteraunt called La Bella Italia,** (AN-resteraunt from Twilight),** next door. Alice said.

* * *

"That was the best Italian I have ever had!" I said, walking out of the resteraunt.

"Was it really that good?" Emmett asked, the whole time I ate he looked like he was going to barf.

"Shut up. So, Alice, can we go pick up my truck now?" I whined to Alice

"Yes, it should be done. Wait," She said closing her eyes, "Yes! It's done. Let's go." She said, dancing toward the street.

We walked into the showroom, and I saw it. The best truck in the world, and it was mine! The same business man from earlier came up to us and started talking.

"Your truck is ready; we need to go to the front desk to pay for it though." He said, eyeing Alice's purse.

"I'll go pay." Alice said, she went to the front desk with the business man.

"So, do I have to call you Uncle Emmett, or can I just call you Emmett? I asked him, when I saw that everyone, well, except for Alice, was out of ear shot.

"How about 'Greatest Man on Earth'." Emmett said, with the biggest grin on his face that I've ever seen. Except when he is with Rose.

"Um, yea, sure. No!! I'll just call you Emmett." I said as Alice came back.

"Ok, their gong to bring your truck around front. I already signed the papers. Let's go!" She said, going outside. A few minutes later, it came around the corner. It stopped right in front of me.

"Thank you so much guys. You are the best ever!" I said, getting into the drivers seat.

"This is so cool! Wow! Oh my god. Ok, calm down. So, which way to the mall?" I asked, knowing this was just going to be the best day ever.

**

* * *

**

AN- Sorry for the lack of updates. This chapter is dedicated to DesiChick


End file.
